Thomas Dupree (Novel Series)
Thomas Dupree, better known as Tommy, is a main character who first appeared in The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor. He is described to be a intelligent and vigorous, wiry fair-haired and freckled boy with brown eyes. Tommy quickly becomes an important ally and Lilly's right hand and beloved surrogate son, despite his young age. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Tommy had a father, Calvin, a mother, Meredith, a brother named Lucas and a sister named Bethany, and is the eldest of the three children. He used to go to Rolling Acres grade school, where he was bullied because he came from a poor family. The Duprees were in a bankruptcy, and Tommy went to summer landscaping jobs to help his family. Post-Apocalypse "The Fall of the Governor" After taking leadership of the town of Woodbury following the death of Brian Blake, Lilly Caul begins welcoming refugees into the town. She soon meets the Duprees, including Tommy. "Descent" Tommy continues his life in Woodbury, along with his family. It is quickly seen that Tommy has hardened during the apocalypse, as he kills his father in order to save Lilly and Bob. Tommy survives the attack of Pentecostal People of God with several others, and move to near-by sewers since Woodbury is flooded with the undead. "Invasion" Tommy continues his life in sewers. After Jeremiah commits his final attack, Tommy turns out to be a vital part of winning the war since he is able to control heavy arsenal. He lures walkers away from the survivors and is almost trapped inside the crane, but is save by David. Tommy survives the attack. "Search and Destroy" A little over a year passes after the final attack of Jeremiah, and now 14-year-old Tommy continues his life in Woodbury. He is seen as part of railroad work crew. Tommy, along with his crew, returns to Woodbury only to discover that the town has been under an attack, and almost every adult has been killed and children been kidnapped. After hearing from David that his siblings are missing, Tommy joins Lilly in her rescue team to get their people back from the kidnappers. Only Lilly and Tommy make it to the Medical Center and find the children. The group are soon surrounded by the Center's inhabitants. The leader of the research team, Nalls, tells Lilly they need healthy children to develope a cure for the zombie plague. Lilly slowly gains his trust and offers herself to be the test subject instead of the children. Tommy takes his siblings and the rest of the children with him and leaves the center. Six months later Lilly is able to escape and finds now 15-year-old Tommy inhabiting a large store. He has become highly skilled with horses and in surviving. "Return to Woodbury" Tommy continues his life in the Ikea, and shows Lilly loyalty by joining her in the trip to Woodbury. Death ;Killed By *Zombies *Ashley Lynn Duart (Before Reanimation) After being separated from the group, Tommy saves his fellow survivors by killing Spencer-Lee Dryden. He then goes to find some rope to get the others out of the pit where Dryden trapped them. A while passes, and Tommy gets back but falls down to the pit due to his dizziness, and soon Lilly figures out Tommy had been bitten. Tommy refuses amputation and cuts Lilly's infected foot off to save her life. Ashley puts Tommy down soon after this and he is being held a funeral a month later. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tommy has killed: *Calvin Dupree *Glenn Markham *Spencer-Lee Dryden (Alive) *Unnamed Atlanta Medical Center grunt *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Lilly Caul Calvin Dupree Meredith Dupree Lucas Dupree Bethany Dupree Bob Stookey David Stern Barbara Stern Appearances Novel Series *"The Fall of the Governor" *"Descent" *"Invasion" *"Search and Destroy" *"Return to Woodbury" Trivia *In a conversation with Barbara, Tommy reveals he is an atheist. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:The Walking Dead: Descent Category:The Walking Dead: Invasion Category:The Walking Dead: Search and Destroy Category:Unseen Category:Novels Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Children Category:Orphans Category:Deceased